Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Limitless Skies
by DaydreamingLatinPrincess
Summary: Serena's happy, afterall, she was getting married to her true love. Everything's great until Zane, her love, gets sucked into the nightmare. Serena joins Grovyle to change the past and to save Zane in the future. But what happens when she loses her memory
1. Before Everything

BEFORE EVERYTHING

We were all holding hands with our legs criss-crossed. Everyone's head was thrown back and the hair of the women was tickling the ground. Everyone was saying the prayer as the healer brushed the Moonlight Feather against the Cursed One.

"Goddess of the Full Moon and God of the Sun, we beg you to shed some light during this time of Darkness. We have been taught that no matter what phase of the moon, you are still there, waiting to embrace us with hope. We are followers of your footfalls. We ask that you, your followers, and your Pokémon look down on us with your blessings and hope."

We all chanted the prayer, repeating it over and over again.

The man beside me squeezed my hand lightly in hope. I suddenly had the urge to lock my eyes with his, but knew better. We mustn't break the circle. The females of the tribe were to close their eyes and focus on positive energy while the males were to look directly at the subject and focus their energy on pushing away the Nightmares, the evil.

I focused my mind on positive thoughts, yet darkness was creeping in.

_How can we do this healing circle on the night of a new moon? This is impossible! We cannot expect good results and blessings on this night of pure darkness!_

The man beside me seemed to sense my negative energy and he squeezed my hand again, urging me to at least try. I took a deep breath and tilted my head back further, feeling my hair pool on the ground.

I began to think happy thoughts, transforming them into positive energy.

A memory of a kiss flooded my thoughts. I resurfaced my feelings of that moment and let it transform into pure, raw, positive energy. I built up the energy, ready to release it to the Cursed One so she could awaken from her dreadful nightmare.

"She has awakened!" the healer exclaimed. I snapped my head to the center of the circle and opened my eyes.

The women we were trying to awaken looked at all of us groggily and the healer placed a hand on her shoulder. He offered her a drink and she drank it greedily, finally happy she was brought out of the nightmare she was living. She then looked around our circle, searching for something, or someone.

Again, the man beside me squeezed my hand and I turned to look at him.

His green eyes locked with mine and his short blond hair reminded me of the stories my grandmother used to tell me about the sun, when days were bright and not full of darkness. He smiled at me and lifted my hand that was still in his and lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of my hand. I gave him a weak smile and he motioned toward the women who had awoken.

At that moment, the lady had found me. We stared with no emotions shown on our faces and looked at each other. Then, quick as lightning in a thunderstorm, I raced to the lady, both our faces contorted in pain and sadness.

I released the hands I was holding and ran to the lady, tears already flowing freely from my eyes.

"You're back, mom," I whimpered as she held me tightly.

"Yes, I am, Serena," my mom said softly to me.

"I'd thought you would never awaken," I said to her.

"You must never lose hope," she whispered into my ear.

"I almost did," I confessed.

"Serena, never lose hope, even when there is all this darkness around you. And I must say, in darkness, hope only shines brighter," she lectured. I held onto to her tighter and heard the soft ruffles of feathers. I looked up and saw the Chief of our tribe. I suddenly released my mother and turned to the Chief, jumping to my feet. I pushed my palms against each other as in prayer and curtsied in his presence. My mother did the same, though she wobbled when she tried to stand.

He looked at the two of us and smiled, he then turned to the rest of the women and men. He threw his hands up in congratulations to our healing circle.

"We have rescued one of our members from darkness, our biggest accomplishment in a long time. Tonight, we feast!" the Chief exclaimed. He approached me and my mother and patted out shoulders, then left. I smiled toward my mother. They were having a feast in her honor.

The members of the circle broke away and got ready for the feast while I led my mother to our tent. Together, we changed into something more appropriate for the feast. We each exchanged our labor clothes for beautiful silk dresses with a strap over one shoulder. Mine was a gentle gold while my mother's was a soft yellow.

We slipped on white sandals and began working on our face paint.

We each dipped the paintbrush in the black paint, painting intricate designs of flowers and flames and water droplets around our eyes. I was beginning to work on the little sun that was supposed to be under my right eye when my mother began to talk.

"How long was I away from _Luna Creciente_?" my mother questioned.

I stopped painting and carefully put the paintbrush down as I reached for the hair brush.

"Serena," my mother said softly to me. I bit my lip.

"A month," I said softly. My mother gasped. She knew no one was never in the Nightmare for more than a week, and she was the first to be trapped for a month, longer than anyone had been in the deep sleep.

"How did you survive?" my mother asked in awe. I gave an exasperated sigh. My mother still thought I was a child even when I was seventeen years old.

"Zane took care of me," I replied.

"He…took care of you?"

"Yes…" I replied softly.

She looked at me with smiling eyes and wonder.

"I'm glad that he did," she replied, finishing the black paint on her eyes.

I began to brush my hair, long strokes calming me. My hair was wavy and dark brown, though, oddly, it became a lighter color toward the end, one fourths of it a lighter color. It looked like a tan color, or a light brown.

I looked at my reflection in the water bowl in the corner of the tent, my dark brown eyes staring back at me. I cocked my head to the side and smiled at myself, amused. I haven't been this pretty since the Chief's wedding which was two years ago.

My mother joined me with admiration in my beauty.

"You're beautiful, Serena. Zane known that, too. You two have been together for such a long time," my mother mused. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Thank you, mom. But don't ever say that aloud, the Chief's daughter might become jealous," I giggled. She laughed.

"It's good to be back," my mother sighed. I turned around and hugged my mother tightly.

"I missed you," I said softly.

"I missed you, too. Don't cry, you'll ruin the paint," my mother chided. I sniffed and blinked a few times.

The two of us left for the feast.

* * *

><p>Most of the younger people finished eating while the older ones stayed near the food, gossiping amongst others and chatting with the chief.<p>

With all our attention, the Chief began to speak, his daughter to his right and his wife to his left. The wife he had now was his second wife, his first wife lost to disease.

"First of all, let us say a prayer to our Goddess of the Moon and our God of the Sun, for blessing us with the strength to help one of our own be release from the Darkness. Melody, welcome back to the _Luna Creciente_ tribe," he welcomed my mother. Everyone clapped except for his wife, who seemed to be angered.

_Luna Creciente. _

It means crescent moon. We were literally the Crescent Moon tribe. My grandmother used to tell me that we were named that because our very first Chief of our tribe was born during the moon was a sliver of light, when the world only had a sliver of hope. She said even thought there was only a sliver of hope, it was enough to brighten the darkness and push it away. Her stories seemed like lost tales to me now.

Our Chief finished up his speech and told us all to dance away the evil and to be happy, even if our earth was frozen in time and in darkness. Everything seemed gray, yet the swirls of the different color dresses dancing in the fire glow always seemed to bright joy back even though it was lost.

I was just about done eating when I felt lips press against my cheek. The lips felt familiar and joy rushed in me. I turned my head and let the lips lead to my own, my lips melting with his in burning happiness.

"Zane," I breathed. He smiled against my lips.

"Yes, Serena?" he asked.

"I love you," I said against his lips.

"I love you more," he replied as he kissed me harder. I smiled and turned away, blushing rose red as Zane took a seat beside me. My mother stared at us and then took a sip of her drink.

"Something sparked while I was away…" she said with amusement. I blushed harder. Zane took my hand and pulled me off my seat and into his lap. He kissed my forehead and I noticed that the Chief's daughter was staring right at us with disgust and anger.

"Zane…" I warned.

"Hmm?" he murmured against my cheek.

"Mia is staring at us…" I said softly, intimidated. She could take Zane away from me any day, with her being the Chief's daughter.

"So what?" he said as he held me tighter, his green eyes locking with my brown eyes.

"So what? She could take me off the scene with a flick of her hand! And it's obvious she wants you!" I harshly whispered. He chuckled against my hair as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Jealous?" he said with smug.

I scoffed at him and said, "Of course, I'm jealous! She's the chief's daughter and she's rich and she stares at you all the time and she's way prettier than me and she always flirts with you and she makes it obvious that she hates me and I know she has a plan to take you away from me!"

He laughed at me and whispered in my ear, "Don't be jealous. I don't need a rich girl with a stupid title. And you're prettier than her, you're gorgeous. I love you. And after tonight, she won't flirt with me anymore."

I sighed and played with his blond hair, wounding it around my finger and releasing it. I teased the hair on the nape of his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, let's dance," he said as he let me to the torches.

The musicians plucked the strings of their instruments and played a slow melody. Zane placed his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning my head on his broad shoulders. Zane repeated several times that he loved me and I returned them, holding him tighter against me. The song finally ended and Zane pointed behind me.

"Your Grovyle has returned," Zane smiled. I spun around and sure enough, saw Grovyle. He was my best friends and trusted partner. I dropped to my knees and hugged him.

"You're back!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, with more news," he said to me. I could understand Grovyle, everyone in our tribe could.

"That's good. Rest awhile and enjoy yourself and then we can talk," I said to him. He screwed his face.

"During the new moon? Doesn't that seem dangerous?" he warned.

"Oh, loosen up. Our planet may be paralyzed, but happiness never will be, so celebrate," I said. He sighed and trotted to a table. I stared after him. He was my most trusted partner, a friend that was beyond a capture, a true friend that didn't have to be kept inside a ball all the time. He was with me merely because he wanted to be.

I turned back to Zane and he wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me back to the feasting table. We sat down and I watched Zane make a gesture to the Chief, who caught him and smiled brightly. The Chief spoke, his voice booming.

"Everyone, quiet down. Zane, you have my blessing," he said kindly.

_Blessing for what?_

"And mine, too," my mother shouted. I turned to her with confusion.

"And mine!" Zane's mother yelled.

"And ours!" several other families shouted. I held my breath. What was happening?

I watched as Zane pulled out a necklace. The string was a ribbon the color of gold with a charm hanging from it. The charm was a huge circle, a moon etched into it with little drawings of flowers and fire.

It was a proposal necklace.

He held it up for all to see. The chief smiled big and looked down at his daughter who was smiling hugely.

I couldn't breathe anymore.

He was going to propose to Mia.

Zane let the moment hang and I felt like I was about to cry.

He had lied about his feelings to me.

Just as I was about to run from the feasting table, he turned around and faced me as he pinched the ribbon's ends with his thumbs and index fingers.

"I love you, Serena. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and wake up every morning with you beside me. I know you deserve better than me, and I will understand if you do not want to be with me, because you're beautiful and can have almost any guy in this tribe. But know that my love for you is immeasurable and I will be happy forever in this world of darkness if you let me in your world as I lead you in mine. Will you marry me and be forever mine?"

I was speechless. I couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. I just stared at him. Then, as if everything just snapped back into reality, I threw myself at him and pressed my lips hard against his, my body molding against his.

"Is that a yes?" he whispered against my kiss.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I stepped back, only to be pulled in again by him. He turned me around and tied the necklace around my neck, the cool charm resting against me. I turned around to face him again and began to cry, I had though he didn't love me when in truth, he loved me more than anything. He kissed me this time and the night erupted in cheers and blessings.

I turned to look at my mother who was crying in happiness.

I turned to look at Grovyle who was smiling, happy for me.

I turned to look at Mia, who was angry and no longer smiling. She excused herself and left the feast. Did she really think Zane was going to propose to her? I brushed her away from my thoughts as Grovyle appeared before me, smiling happily.

"Grovyle!" I exclaimed happily. He laughed.

"So when were you thinking of telling me the news you found out?" I asked as the feast began to end.

"Don't worry about it, I can tell you another time. Just not tonight, when you're so happy," he said to me. I gave a half smile and cocked my head to the side. I wondered what the news was about, why Grovyle wouldn't tell me when he knew I was so happy. I bent down and hugged Grovyle and he hugged me back.

"Congratulations, Serena," he said to me.

"Thank you," I said.

"To tell you the truth, your marriage is making me sad…" he said softly.

"Why?" I asked with concern.

"Will our adventures stop since you'll have better things to do? I'm happy for you and all, but won't you be busy with Zane and your family to continue exploring with me?" he asked sadly. I looked at him with sad eyes. He was right. Will I have enough time for exploring with him? I'll be busy raising a family and taking care of it…

I noticed Zane who began to kneel beside me. He put a hand on Grovyle and looked him straight in the eye.

"Grovyle, I promise you that Serena will always have time for your explorations and adventures," he promised. I stared at Zane who gave me a half smile. I returned the smile. Everything he did made me love him more. I released Grovyle and hugged Zane.

For the last time that night, I whispered, "I love you."

* * *

><p>I was awakened by the harsh ruffling of tents.<p>

Were we moving again? Geez, being a nomadic tribe was irritating.

"Somebody get his wife!" someone scream. I turned in my covers, trying to fall asleep again. When I moved my hand to move it under my cheek for a pillow, I noticed the cool metal of my necklace.

Something snapped in my head as I registered last night's events, realizing I was a bride, soon to be married. I was jolted awake with memories as I climbed out of my bed with rapid speed. I searched for my mother in our tent but she was gone. Where was she? I slipped on my flats and wrapped the blanket around my shoulder.

"Get his bride!" another voice scream. This time, I recognized the voice and the bride they were talking about.

It was Zane's mother.

I ran out of the tent and searched for the crowd, immediately seeing a crowd of people around a familiar tent.

Zane's tent where he lived with his brother, sister, mother, and father. My heart thumped wildly in my chest.

"No. NO. NO!" I screamed as I ran through the crowd, pushing my way through people. I approached the flap of the tent and entered through it. In it was Zane's mom and mine. Our fathers were also there, along with Zane's little brother and sister.

In the center was the healer and Zane, who face was twisted is pain and suffering. I ran to him and kneel by his side.

"Serena," my father warned. I touched Zane's face gently and cried, my tears landing on his chest.

"Oh, Zane," I whimpered. The healer grasped my other hand.

"Zane has fallen into the nightmares. He is now a Cursed One. Last night was the night of the New Moon, meaning that last night was our night of vulnerability, and Zane has been sucked into the nightmares," he said softly.

"No," I whimpered.

"We must perform an inner circle, Serena. A healing circle cannot be enough for Zane, not for a man of eighteen," he said, even softer. He tightened his grip and my mother took a seat beside me as she took my hand, her other linked with my father as my father linked his hand with Zane's father who linked his hand with Zane's mother who linked her hand with the healer's other hand.

The children were left out, they were too young.

"Great Moon Goddess Selene and Cresselia, we beg you to awaken Zane of the _Luna Creciente _Tribe…" the healer began to say. He continued and I focused on positive energy. I clutched my mother's hand hard as I thought of Zane's proposal. I transformed the memory into positive energy. The energy flowed freely from me as I let it pour into Zane, trying to free him from his nightmare. The healer let go of my hand as he pulled out a Moonlight Feather. He brushed it along Zane, trying to awake him.

"Please wake up, Zane," I whispered softly as my hair pooled on the ground as I tilted my head back.

"Last night was supposed to be our happy ending," I cried softly.

"Serena, I'm sorry," the healer said. I snapped my head to the healer and watched as the Moonlight feather erupted in ashes. I let go of my mother's hand and put my hand over my mouth. My sobs were uncontrollable and the tears that were now falling were like rivers, though I've never seen a moving river since time has frozen long before I was born. I cradled Zane's face in my palms.

"Zane, wake up. Please, wake up. We're supposed to get married and have children and love each other forever! You're supposed to be with me! Not within a nightmare!" I cried as I tried gently to shake him awake. His face eased as I spoke.

"Serena…" he breathed, his eyes sealed shut.

"Zane, I'm here. Wake up!" I replied. His face contorted in pain.

"No! Serena! Don't die!" he screamed.

"What? I'm not dying! I'm not going to die! You're trapped in a nightmare!" I yelled.

"SERENA! Don't kill yourself! I'm coming to you! I'm coming!" he screamed, he thrashed about in his sleep. My breathing quickened. He was having the worst nightmare, and it was about me killing myself. His nightmare was about losing me.

"Zane, I'm not going to kill myself. I'm right here, and you're with me. Wake up, Zane. Please wake up!" I begged. I heard my mother crying along with Zane's mother. They knew what I was going through, and the scene must have looked dreadful.

"Serena, don't leave me! Stay with me! I love you!" he yelled. My tears fell on his face.

"Zane, I'll always be with you. I'll never leave you," I soothed.

"I love you, Zane. And you have to wake up," I said softly. I kissed his lips softly and watched as his face eased as peace swirled on his face, only to be quickly replaced with pain.

I turned to the healer. "You have to wake him up!"

He shook his head.

"He cannot be awakened. The feather has never exploded before. I'm afraid, that this time, a Curse One cannot be awakened from the nightmares," he said softly.

"So he's going to die?" My bottom lip quivered.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Serena. He will have only but a week. May his soul rest peacefully with the light," the healer said. I released Zane's face and sprinted away from the tent and to the edge of where our tribe had camped.

I sat down near some rocks and cried.

I've never seen real light before. That's why I need Zane. He was always my light and reminded me deeply of the stories my grandmother use to tell about the Sun. She had seen it, she had seen the sun. She said she was little when darkness overcame the planet, and often said that she regretted not honoring the sun when she should have, that she had taken it for granted. I've never even experience real joy without Zane. He was the only one who made me hopeful and joyful.

My mother told me to never lose hope.

But this time, I think I lost it forever.

* * *

><p>"Serena?"<p>

"Grovyle?" I asked. He was there. Grovyle approached me after I cried endlessly for hours.

"Serena, I'm so sorry. Something like that shouldn't have happened to you," he said.

"It doesn't matter. Zane is gone and I have nothing to live for. I HATE THIS WORLD OF DARKNESS!" I screamed. Grovyle jumped toward me and hugged me. When he released me, I stared at him, feeling nothing inside me.

"He's going to die," I said. Grovyle shook his head.

"No, Serena. Don't say things like that…" he said. I shook my head.

"The healer said he was going to die. And when he dies, I'm going to—"

"SERENA! Don't you even say it! Don't you dare say something like that! It's not worth it? You think Zane wants that for you? I heard what he said! He said 'don't kill yourself' when he was trapped in his nightmare! He has the Dimensional Scream, too, you know! I think he knew this was going to happen to him and what you'd do if it happened! That's what his nightmare is about," Grovyle growled. I tossed my head into my hands.

"I can't do this, Grovyle! I can't live in darkness anymore!" I yelled.

"I know," he said softly.

"Serena, what if I said I knew how to end this world of darkness?" he asked quietly. I looked into his eyes and said, "I would say that I'd risked anything to help you."

Grovyle looked at with sad eyes.

"If we change the past, we could change the world. And possibly, change Zane's fate of falling into the nightmares," Grovyle started. My eyes widened.

"Grovyle, are you telling me we have all the information we need to end the Planet's Paralysis?" I asked. He looked at me sadly.

"Yes, but there are consequences and… enemies we have to worry about. Serena, we've made so many enemies," Grovyle said, staring off into the distance.

"If we try to end the Planet's Paralysis, Dusknoir would try and stop us, along with Primal Dialga," I warned.

"I know, but I'd risked it a thousand times. And if we succeed, well, the world of darkness disappears, with us along it," Grovyle said softly. I knew what he meant.

If we tried to stop time from stopping, we would disappear if we succeed.

But I'd rather disappear than let Zane die.

_I would die for Zane._

That made death seem bearable enough for me.

"I'm in," I whispered.

Grovyle looked at me with sympathy and explained the plan.

"We're going to go back in time, to the past. Then when we arrive, we're going to steal these things called Time Gears. From where we steal them, time will stop, but it's a price we'll have to pay if we want to prevent the Planet's Paralysis. Then, when we have them all, we will go to Temporal Tower, defeat Dialga, and insert the Time Gears into the tower to prevent it from collapsing; preventing the Planet's Paralysis. And your Dimensional Scream is going to help us greatly."

I absorbed Grovyle's words.

"Serena? When do you want to leave?" he asked. I stared past him.

"Tonight."

* * *

><p>We had walked through the darkness that night, and shortly after, met up with Celebi.<p>

"Celebi, I'm worried we're putting you through risk. What if they'll catch you?" I asked with concern. Celebi laughed.

"Dear, they'll never catch me!" she laughed. I giggled. Out of nowhere, I tripped and accidently bumped into Celebi.

"Oof!" she said. I was about to apologize when my vision went black. Suddenly, there was a streak of white and it expanded, showing me Celebi chatting with Grovyle and two other Pokémon, a Vulpix and an Eevee.

"_Where is the Passage of Time_?" Grovyle asked.

"_It's ready. It is nearby,_" Celebi answered.

"_The Passage of Time is on a plateau above this forest,_" she said, turning around to look forward.

"_That's good. Can you guide us_?" Grovyle asked.

"_Yes. Are all three of you taking the Passage of Time_?" she asked.

"_Yeah. That's right,"_ Grovyle said.

"_Oh? What's…this? Your friend_!" Celebi exclaimed, turing to the Eevee.

"_What…? What…?"_ the Eevee asked.

Grovyle looked back and forth between the Eevee and Celebi, a look of confusion plastered on his face. Celebi also looked confused.

"…_No…That can't be_," Celebi started. She looked at the Eevee with worry and sadness, looking upset.

"_What's the matter, Celebi?"_ Grovyle asked, desperate for an answer.

"_No…It's nothing."_

She turned to look at the Eevee a last time and turned back to Grovyle.

"_Well, then. Shall we? Off to the Passage of Time."_

They left.

And my vision went black.

When I regained my sight, I realized that Grovyle was holding me up and Celebi was looking at me strangely.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Celebi asked.

"Yes, just another vision," I said as I put my hand over my forehead.

"Was it your Dimensional Scream ability?" Grovyle asked.

"Yes. I saw you and Celebi with two others. A Vulpix and an Eevee," I replied.

"Me? And Celebi? With a Vulpix and an Eevee? Where was a Time Gear connected to that?" Grovyle asked. I shrugged.

"Grovyle, listen. I don't know how it was connected. I saw what I saw. Maybe because Celebi was connected to time as the Time Gears were. I just want to know what you were doing back here…" I said.

"Perhaps he had failed in his mission and was trying again," Celebi said. Grovyle gave her an annoyed look.

"Maybe… but how come I wasn't there?" I asked with worry. Grovyle shrugged, clearly not worried.

"Maybe I was captured and you were still back in the past," he reasoned. After that, we dropped the conversation and went to the Plateau.

"I see it!" I yelled. I began to run towards it with Celebi and Grovyle behind me. In the clearing, I watched at Celebi summoned and turn on the Passage of Time. It glowed a brilliant blue. My breath got caught in my throat as my heart thumped wildly.

"Grovyle, we're going to see the sun," I breathed softly. Grovyle looked at the Passage of Time as if he was finally realizing that for the first time ever, he was going to see something truly beautiful and mesmerizing.

"You will not see the sun!" A powerful voice boomed. I spun around quickly, my hopes dissolving.

_No!_

"Serena, here is the crossroad of your fate," the voice boomed.

_Dusknoir. _

"Dusknoir," I breathed. He was our enemy ever since Grovyle and I began to research our world and the past world.

"I have found you at last. And now, I shall capture you three and prevent you from entering the Passage of Time!" Dusknoir smirked. Our hope was dwindling as we spoke. I had to do something quickly. Running quickly out of ideas, I approached Dusknoir until he was a yard away from me. He seemed surprised, thinking he had all the power here.

He was wrong.

And I was about to turn the tables.

"Dusknoir, do you believe in seeing the future with just a touch?" I asked with a smirk as I circled him, taking slow, painful steps around him. He moved his head and followed me closely with his eyes.

"I believe in your ability, witch," he countered. I shrugged.

"Do you know of Dimensional Scream?" I asked slowly.

"I have researched it deeply. Your tribe seems to possess it, seeing as it is an inherited trait of the _Luna Creciente_ Tribe," he said.

"Ah, so you know that I possess it? That I could touch you and see your future as easily as stepping into the Passage of Time?" I asked, hoping Grovyle was sensing my plan.

Dusknoir laughed.

"You cannot see my future, witch. You can only see things connected to the Time Gears," Dusknoir retaliated, laughing greatly. I stopped in front of him, only two feet away.

"You believe that you are not connected to them as you are to Primal Dialga? Hm, such a pity…" I said sadly. I prayed to my Goddess that Dusknoir was taking the bait. Dusknoir glared at me and I continued. "The Great Dusknoir cannot be compared to things greater than him, for he is just a mere weakling."

"How dare you defy my power? I am greater than your Gods!" Dusknoir yelled as he unleashed his power. I stood still and watched as darkness surrounded him as he glowed white and purple. I was scared but remained still.

"Read my future, witch. And you shall see how great I am and how I am connected to Time itself!" he yelled as he grabbed my hand.

Quickly, my vision went black as a streak of white suddenly appeared, expanding.

I saw him and Grovyle, along with Celebi. They were weak but content. Dusknoir turned to Grovyle sadly.

"Did I leave a glowing mark on the world?" he asked in pain.

"Yes, Dusknoir. You did," Grovyle replied sadly. Dusknoir sighed in happiness.

"Thank you," he whispered. He closed his eyes as he glowed with golden bubbles surrounding him. He slowly disappeared as I saw a few time gears in the edge of the vision. Quickly, the vision blacked out and I saw Dusknoir grasping my wrists with his hands. He was jerking me out of the vision as he yelled at me.

"What did you see, witch?" he yelled.

"Stop calling me witch and shaking me if you want to know!" I yelled back. He roughly let me go as I tumbled on the group, landing in a heap. I brought myself up and stared up at Dusknoir.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Saw," Dusknoir growled. I saw his urge to call me witch.

I smirked.

"You disappear," I whispered to him. Quickly I turned around swiftly and ran toward Celebi and Grovyle.

"Now!" I yelled. Together, Celebi and Grovyle shout a blast of energy and light toward Dusknoir. He was thrown back as I grasped Grovyle's hand. I gave Celebi a look of gratitude as she smiled back.

Then Grovyle and I jumped into the Passage of Time.

* * *

><p>We scream as he hurtled with such speed backwards. We stopped screaming as we were amazed of how suddenly color flashed in the tunnel. Grovyle and I stared at the light and color. Slowly, tears streamed down my cheeks.<p>

"I wish Zane could see this," I whispered.

"He will, I promise you. If we succeed, he will see everything you're seeing now," Grovyle replied. I turned to look at Grovyle sadly.

"What's your motivation?" I asked him as we hurdled even faster through time.

"My motivation? I don't know… I guess I want to leave a mark on the world and make our lives better, to be eternal in memories," Grovyle said, staring at the wondrous colors. The tunnel turned clear and we watched as days sped backwards and flowers blossomed and died and blossomed again and tree lost their leaves and grew new ones.

The trees in the future were always bare.

And the flowers always stayed dead.

"Serena, what your motivation?" Grovyle asked.

"You already know," I replied.

"I want you to say it again, so that if we're ever in doubt or lost, we know what we're fighting for.

Grovyle's words touched my soul and heart.

I stared at the moon as it went backwards.

"My motivation is Zane. His life is my motivation. I'm doing this for him, so he won't fall into the nightmares to never be awakened. I'm doing this so he can see pure light and colors and be alive, even if I won't be there to see it all with him and to live life with him. My motivation is our love," I said softly as the Passage of Time began to slow. I noticed we were floating above a craggy coast miles and miles away from any land or shore. The sky crackled in the darkness of the night and exploded. Water seemed to fall from the sky.

"It's raining," I said in awe. I've never seen moving water falling from the clouds. Grovyle stared in awe with me, more transfixed than I was.

"_You're going to be destroyed…" _a voice whispered.

"Huh?" I said, staring at Grovyle. He didn't seem to hear.

"_You're going to die," _the voice continued. I stared wildly within the Passage of Time. Grovyle still didn't seem to be hearing anything.

"_All you're fighting for will be lost and destroyed and anything precious to you will die, especially your Zane," _it said wickedly.I clutched my ears and screamed as Grovyle stared at me, finally caught out of his trance.

"Serena! What's wrong?" he asked.

I didn't bother to answer. I screamed again at the voice.

"He's not going to die! I'm going to save him! I'm going to save everyone! _We're going to save everyone_!" I screamed louder as tears fell. Grovyle clutched my arms and shook me. The Passage of Time began to move slower.

"What are you screaming at?" Grovyle said. A dark figure appeared behind Grovyle, cloaked in darkness. Was it Dusknoir? Grovyle seemed to be oblivious to the dark figure behind him. I saw the dark figure's arms move up as it pulsated black and purple. He was going to attack!

"_Anything precious to you will die," _the voice repeated. I screamed in terror and fear and frustration again, but when the arm moved to throw his dark energy ball at Grovyle, I stopped screaming and grasped Grovyle, spinning the both of us around as I made us switch spots.

"Serena!" Grovyle yelled as the dark energy ball strucked my back. I screamed again, this time from actual pain. I felt myself dying as my hands were yanked out of Grovyle's, the both of us spinning out of the Passage of Time in different directions.

"GROVYLE!"

"SERENA!"

"_Noooooooo!" _the voice yelled as I felt my atoms being twisted and warped in the many dimensions of Time and Space. My memories slowly began to ebb away as I fell out of the Passage of Time and into an angry ocean.

_If I die, at least I'll be with Zane_, I thought as my memory of Zane soon disappeared along with the rest of my memories.

The angry ocean made everything else die away.

Including my mission.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I wanted to do this because it's just been making me itch to write something for the Mystery Dungeon Games. I wanted to start this off with the beach but instead kind of let my mind wander with what might have happened before everything began. As you might have guessed, Serena will be an Eevee (one of my favorite Pokémon!) and her partner will be a Vulpix (another favorite!). I felt kind of evil when writing this because she gets engaged but then she forgets all about Zane when You-Know-Who (Darkrai) attacks and she falls into the ocean torn away from Grovyle. Poor Serena, but don't worry! I'll make up for it when it the final chapter of this story! Yays! Alrighty, Mwah! Review and get a shoutout! Lurve ya'll! Bye!


	2. A Storm at Sea

A Storm at Sea

* * *

><p>The luring sound of rising and falling waves echoed in my ears.<p>

Pain, so much pain.

A flash of lighting.

A silence that so heartbreaking.

_Urrgh, _I thought.

I opened my eyes a little bit.

No storm, no disturbance in the water. The water was salty and the clouds were so full and perfect. The sunlight reflected beautifully against the water.

_Where…Where am I?_

My body was curled around itself as I rested beside a few rocks.

"…I can't…Drifting off…" I whispered. My eyelids felt heavy and they ached. My vision failed, turning blacker and blacker before I drifted off again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hmm…" a Vulpix hummed. Her hair was beautifully curled, her six tails fanning out as her eyebrows joined together in fear. She paced back and forth before the gate. <em>

"_No. I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer!" she exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowing above determined blown-black eyes. "This is it! Today I'm going to be brave," she added. With that, she stepped forward, her paws on top of the grate. A voice boomed through, and the Vulpix flinched. _

"_Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" it sang. "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" _

_The voice paused, and then added, "The footprint is Vulpix's! The footprint is Vulpix's!" _

"_Waah!" she screamed, jumping back. She observed her setting in fear. _

"_That shocked me!" she squeaked. She released a breath. "Whew…"_

_She looked crestfallen as she looked off into the setting sun._

"…_I can't…I can't bring myself to go in. I vowed that I would do it today but…" she said, her sentence falling. She pulled a large stone from around her neck, staring at the beautiful trinket. She stared at it in awe, but still melancholy. _

"_I thought that holding on to my personal treasure would have motivated me…" she hummed. She released the trinket. She sighed. "I just can't do it," she cried. "I'm such a coward…this is so dispiriting." _

_She left, not knowing she left two others in her wake, at the entrance of Wigglytuff's Guild._

"_Hey, Zubat. Did you get a load of that treasure?" a gassy Pokémon asked. _

"_You bettcha I did, Koffing," the bat-looking one sneered. _

"_That wimp had something, right?"_

"_Looked like treasure to me."_

"_Do we go after it?"_

"_We do."_

_The pair nodded, and then left._

* * *

><p><em>The Krabby were out, blowing soothing bubbles. The Vulpix walked slowly on the tan sand then approached the waves where the foam faded. For a Fire Pokémon, she did quite enjoy the beach. Her eyes glittered back the reflection of the ocean<em>

"_Wow! What a beautiful vision!" she breathed_

_The clouds were a light purple and the sun lighted the sky orange. The sun set a playful refection on the water, the water shimmering gold where it…almost…almost touch the water. The bubbles bounced in the air reflecting vivid colors of blues, yellows, and pinks. The Vulpix sighed._

"_When the weather's striking, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles…All those bubbles, reflecting the setting sun off those crashing waves…It always stunning…" She stared at the scenery a bit more._

"…_This is where I always come when I'm feeling down on myself…but it makes me feel good to be here, like always. Coming here…heals my spirits," she sighed. She turned around side to side to take in the polished rocks. A confuse reaction flittered across her face._

"_Hey…what's that? What's going on over there?"_

_She stepped a bit forward to what seemed like a mixture of a tan and very light cream colored boulder, almost blending in with the sand. Then she heard the hoarse breathing, and the very faint rise of its chest. _

"_Waah!" she cried out in shock and fear. _

"_It's injured, collapsed on the sand!" she screamed as she ran toward the almost limp body. _

"_What happened?" she exclaimed "Are you OK?" she asked, shaking the body._

* * *

><p>I was fighting a battle before I was awakened. There was an old me and the new me. We looked alike except I was morphing before my eyes. We pulled on the same string, and the string was somehow labeled. The other I morphed into what looked like a black mist. It cackled evilly.<p>

"No!" I had screamed in my dreams.

We were fighting over Zane. That was the string. The black mist wanted to take Zane away from me, to forget him. I fought the mist for the memory. My body suddenly erupted in searing white pain and my fingers were too weak to grasp the golden and silver string. Before it had been completely yanked away from me, my index finger and my thumb pinched the loose thread of the string, the ribbon, loosely. It tore off from its main component and I was left alone with but a name and the true creature I was.

Everything else, all my memories…They were gone.

* * *

><p>It was there again, lingering over me. Voices. Voices. Voices.<p>

It asked what had happened. If I was ok.

Was I?

Who is _I_?

_Who am I_?

Where was I?

"…Ugh…" I choked. My eyelids flung open and at first my vision was white, and then black, and then colors came. A setting sun, an ocean and a light brown-reddish creature in front of me with red curls on her head, tail, and a fine red color dappled on her paws. Her chest and belly where painted a cream-ish color and her eyes were almost black. Her red bangs hanged just above her eyes. Just.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Thank goodness!"

She stepped back and I took in all of my surroundings.

"Where…where am I…?" I breathed in confusion.

"You wouldn't move at all. I was really terrified for you!" she choked. "Do you have any idea how you ended up cataleptic here?"

"I…I was unconscious? What happened…?" I asked the Vulpix. She shrugged in worry but threw a happy look on her face. It was obvious she, too, did not understand how or why or what had happened to me.

"Anyway, I'm Diana. Happy to meet you!"

"Diana…that's the Goddess of the hunt and all new born creatures," I breathed softly, blurting it out quickly.

"Huh?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." Where did that come from? How did I know that?

She smiled and her wolf-like ears perked upward.

"And who are you?" she asked. "I don't think I've seen you around before," she hummed.

"I-I-I-" My words were interrupted by my thoughts. I looked down, looking at brown-tanned paws. My neck was surrounded by a soft, silky, creamy fur. I no longer had lips and a nose but a snout with a tad bit longer canines. My ears were long and perked upward and I turned to look over my shoulder to see that my bum was now sporting a large, poofy tail that shared the same cream color as my fur around my neck. I was…I was...no, I _wasn't_ human anymore!

"I'm supposed to be a human!" I squeaked.

"What? You say you're human? You look like a totally normal Eevee to me!" she exclaimed, shock-stricken. I was an Eevee?

I took a double take of myself again.

_O-oh, dear Arceus! It's…its true!_

_I've turned into an Eevee!_

_But how did this happen? I don't remember anything…_

"You're…a little anomalous…" she commented. Her eyes looked sad suddenly. "Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?"

I shook my head quickly.

"You're telling me the truth?" she asked. I nodded.

"Ok, how about your name? What's your name?" she asked.

_My name?_

Visions of moons and stars flashed through my head.

"It's Serena!" I exclaimed.

"So, you're named Serena?" she asked. I nodded. "OK. Well, you don't seem to be a bad Pokémon, at least," she stated. I was taken aback by the sudden comment. She took note of my reaction.

"Sorry that I doubted you! You see, more and worse Pokémon have been turning up lately! A lot of Pokémon have gotten aggressive lately. It's just not safe anymore…"

I noticed two figures closing up on Diana and warned her, too late. A little necklace trinket flew off her neck to her previous spot. I moved back as Diana tumbled toward me.

"Yowch!" she exclaimed. I growled at what seemed to be a Koffing and a Zubat.

"Well, I do beg you pardon," Koffing said, exhaling a yellow gas.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Diana yelled, a little, angry pulse pounding at her temple, her eyes narrowing.

"Heh-heh-heh! Can't figure it out?" Zubat laughed maliciously. "We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?"

I snarled at him, snapping my jaws. Diana looked fearful.

"Wh-what?" she choked.

"That's yours, isn't it?" the Zubat asked as he pointed a wing at the trinket.

"Oh! That's..!" she chirped

"Sorry, kiddo. We'll take that!" Zubat laughed as he grabbed it.

"Aaaah!" she exclaimed.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Not gonna make a move to get that back? What's the matter? Too scared? I didn't expect that you'd be such a big coward!" Koffing laughed.

_Who the hell do they think that are? _

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Koffing sneered.

"See ya around, little chicken. Heh-heh-heh," Zubat said as he left, cockily. I watched them go and snapped at their heels, their speed quickened to get away from me. I turned to look at Diana who looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"…Ohhh…" She shivered and looked at me with sad, sad eyes. "Wh-what should I do?" she asked. I shrugged, wishing I had lips so I could press them together. Her muzzle quivered. "That's my personal treasure. It means everything to be. If I lose that…" Big tears were on the corner of her eyes. She shook her head, shaking them off as her eyes burned with intensity. Surprised by the change of attitude, I stepped back.

"No! There's no time to waste! I have to get it back! Say, can you please help me?"

The question was sudden as I was surprised as a, "No," shivered off my mouth. I was too confused to do anything, still shock that I was an _Eevee. _

"Aww! You won't help m? That thing is important to me! If I can't get it back… Oh please? Please help me get that treasure of mine back from those cretins!" she begged.

"Wh-what should I do?" I asked, fearful.

"We don't have any time to waste! Let's go!" she exclaimed. I shook my head.

"But you can't just…" I trailed. She looked as if she was about to cry again.

"That's my precious treasure…If that disappeared, then I'd…Please! Please help!"

"But I have no memory!" I exclaimed.

"I know it's difficult…but hurry! It doesn't matter that you have no memory. You can still help! Please!"

"But I was a human once," I murmured. I didn't know anything about being a Pokémon or how to attack.

"Arrgh!" she shouted, angry with my stubbornness. "Human, ghost, it doesn't matter. You can still help! Please!" she begged.

"O-OK!" I breathed. Her eyes were suddenly bright.

"R-really? You'll really help? Th-thanks! Can we go take care of it now?" I didn't get a chance to answer; she was already leading me into the near-by cave.

* * *

><p><strong>B1<strong>

"The objective is to find the stairs!" Diana told me. "This is Beach Cave," she added. I merely nodded, already finding the stairs and running toward them before a Corsola approached me.

**B2**

"Get that Oran berry, it restores you HP!" Diana said. She also said we could only carry one item. I snatched the Oran berry from the ground and ran toward the stairs.

**B3**

"Those green titles, they heal any stat changes. Their called Wonder Tiles," Diana commented. I nodded and accidently ran into a Sheller. Shocked, I flailed a bit, damaging it. Diana added to the fight by tackling it. I breathed out a thanks and she commented on how I was a natural at fighting. I was shocked at the complement and said thank you, telling her that she was good, too.

**B4**

I found some sort of seed as we passed a little puddle of water. Diana explained that it was a sleep seed. I switched it out with our Oran berry, knowing that a sleep seed would be much better. I rather have my enemy sleeping while I attack it. It seemed better than to keep recharging on HP.

**Beach Cave Pit**

We were surrounded by more sand and more rocks; we found Koffing and Zubat staring at the pit of deep water infront of them.

Diana, angry, said, "Um…Hey!"

They turned around.

"Well, well…If it isn't our old friend, the big chicken," Koffing laughed.

"Urk!" Diana squeaked

"Shut the hell up and give me the trinket and we won't completely crush you," I growled to the gassy thing and the bat thing. I've had enough with this.

Zubat looked at me in surprise and said to Koffing, "Lookie here, she's got a mouth. You better shut it before we muzzle ya." I gaped at them.

_Hell, no! They did not just talk about muzzling me!_

Diana, also outraged at what they said to me, shouted at them, which surprised me.

"Give me…Give me back what you stole from me! That's my personal treasure! It means everything me!"

"Treasure, you say? So this thing is really valuable, huh?" Zubat asked. Koffing turned toward him.

"It could be worth more than we'd hoped for, I'd say. We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price. Whoa-ho-ho! All the more reason not to give it back!"

"You can't!" Diana shouted.

"If you want it back that badly, come and get it! Heh-heh-heh!" Zubat shouted.

I shouted at them and lunged for Zubat, tackling him. Diana ran to Koffing and spat out a fire in his face. Zubat used Leech Life and sucked out a bit of my energy as Koffing just merely smack Diana. I used Flail and Diana used Faint Attack and Koffing used Tackle and Zubat used Leech Life again. Weakened, I strucked him again with Flail. He was knocked out. Diana used Faint Attack again and Koffing used Tackle. I let out a whoop and Diana used Ember, knocking out Koffing.

They struggled to a stand, weakened and sore.

"Owowow…" Koffing cried.

"Ugh… We got beaten up…" Zubat cried.

"B-blast it… How'd we get wiped out by wimps like them?" Koffing asked.

I snarled.

"Bah! Here ya go! Take it, then!" Zubat jumped, throwing us the little trinket.

"Whoa-ho! Don't think you're so awesome. Your victory was a stroke of luck!" Koffing choked out.

"Yeah, you just remember that!"

They dashed out.

Diana's eyes went all glittery.

"Oh! It's my Relic Fragment!" Diana exclaimed. She went to it and placed it back around her neck.

She looked peaceful, happy.

"Thank goodness… I actually managed to get it back!" She turned to me, teary-eyed. "This happened only because you helped me, Serena. Thank you, Serena!" She exclaimed. I smiled.

* * *

><p>We were back at the beach. I was studying the sun. It felt…so foreign, like I'd never seen it before. Strange. Diana interrupted my thoughts.<p>

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed again. I frowned.

…_I only helped because I happened to be there… Was that the right thing to do? _I asked myself.

Her smile gave me the answer.

_I guess so. This Pokémon is obviously appreciative. It's nice to be valued. _

Diana padded closer to me and placed her necklace before me.

"Here's what they stole from me. This is a Relic Fragment…Well, at least, that's what I had started calling it…But this…It's my precious treasure. You see, I've always liked legends and lore…I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past! Don't you feel the same way? Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics…" Her eyes trailed to the ocean, staring off into the distance.

"…uncharted territories veiled in darkness…and new lands just waiting to be discovered! Such places must be full of gold and treasure! And history! Wouldn't it be dramatic to make historic discoveries?" She looked at me again.

"That's what I always dream of. It's all so exciting to me. And it just so happened…that I found this Relic Fragment. Sure, it does look like junk, but take a slower look."

I leaned my head closer to the stone, finding an intricate design.

"Look there. See that extraordinary pattern on it?"

"Wow. There is a strange inscription. I've never seen a pattern like this," I said.

"There must be some kind of meaning to this pattern. This Relic Fragment must be the key to legendary places! To areas were precious treasure lies! At least, that's the feeling I get. That's why I want to join an exploration team. This fragment must fit into something…somewhere! I want to discover where that is. I want to solve the mystery of my fragment. So earlier, I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice…" She turned away, shy.

"But...I was too cowardly…" she admitted. She turned back to me.

"What about you, Serena? What are you going to do now? You lost your memory. And you somehow transformed into a Pokémon. Do you have any place where you can stay?

I didn't say anything.

"If not, can I ask you a big favor?" She looked sincere. "Would you from an exploration team with me? I think we could make a good exploration team together, Serena. So will you do that with me? Please?

_Wah! What should I do? I'm getting recruited out of nowhere! I don't even know what an exploration team it…What should I do? Should I join this Pokémon and form an exploration team?_

"No… I don't know, Diana," I told her. She shrieked in surprise.

"What? Oh, please! But I'm braver when I'm with you, Serena…And you were fantastic when we faced Koffing and his sidekick. When I saw that, I realized you're no ordinary Pokémon, Serena! I thought that you could be a first-class explorer, Serena. So, please? Will you please form an exploration team with me?

"Are you…?" I trailed off.

"Huh? Am I what? What do you mean, 'are you…?'"

"You're trying to talk me into it?" I asked. She was shocked.

"What? Talk you into what? The thought never crossed my mind! Well, I'm a complete coward… Honestly… I mean, yes, I thought I could depend on you, Serena…but during that fight with Koffing earlier…Having you there with me, I felt really brave. I think I could do anything as long as you're helping Serena. So come on, I'm begging you. Let's form an exploration team, you and me."

_It's true, I have nowhere to go…I don't have any clue what I should do next… _I thought.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to team up with Diana for now. Maybe I'll eventually discover who or what I am by hanging out with this Pokémon. OK, that's settled!_

"Sure! Why not!" I sang.

"Oh? Really? You'll really form an exploration team with me?"

"Yes!" I laughed.

"Yay! Thank you!" she laughed. She got all serious. Wow, she was really vivid in her emotions. "We're going to be a great combination! Let's make this work! First, we need to go to Wigglytuff's place and sign up as apprentices. That's when we can get the training to become a proper exploration team. I think the training will very tough… So let's give it our best, Serena!" she exclaimed. I laughed.

The both of us formed an exploration team.

Would this be our very first step into realms of fantastical adventures that waited for our arrival? Would I rediscover my past? Where I came from? Who I really was?

What would happen?

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter two! Woot! Yeah…not so good, but ya know, what the hell? Took me forever to finally write chappie two. Review please!


End file.
